The Story of the Unforgiven Fallen Angels (AndyJayy LS)
by Futuremrsstefansalvatore
Summary: BOTDF and BVB tour together. Andy has just been dumped by Juliet and is trying to heal his broken heart but who is this mysterious tall, dark and handsome man who keeps invading his thoughts, and why does Andy keep thinking of him. Jayy is just enjoying the single life he isn't looking for love, but fate has a different idea. (Rated for language)
1. Prologue

Prologue — New Head-Liners and A New Tour

Andy POV

Jon, our tour manager, had called a meeting to discuss a replacement band for our upcoming tour since Avenged Sevenfold had pulled out. I understood their reasoning though, Jimmy "The Rev" had died, needless to say A7X didn't really feel like touring right now. From what heard, they didn't really feel like doing much of anything at all anymore.

Jon slid 5 identical manila envelopes across the table to Jinxx, Ash, CC, Jake and I.

"I tried boys, but the only band not currently preparing for a worldwide tour that I could find is Blood on the Dance Floor." Jon looked upset.

Sure BVB and BOTDF weren't exactly the ideal two bands to do a worldwide tour together — we were literally miles apart on the musical spectrum — as far as I knew, no one in BVB had a problem with Dahvie Vanity or Jayy Von Monroe, didn't really know much about either of them. But technically we fought for the exact same thing — a voice for the misfits and outcasts — a voice that would be heard.

Really the only things I knew about this band were that Dahvie was just like Ash — he was a man-whore, and I say that loving Ash as if he were my blood brother — and that Jayy was gay. The running joke about Jayy — started by Jayy, himself — was that guys tended to "Go Jayy" for him instead of gay.

I opened the folder in front of me and the boys followed suit. I pulled out a few pictures and a couple pieces of paper — one with 'Dahvie Vanity' scrawled on the top, the other with 'Jayy Monroe' on the top — the papers listed basic traits like age, talents, birthdate, birth-name and overall attitude. I looked at papers briefly before looking at the pictures.

Both men were heavily tatted up. One of them was tall — about my height — super-skinny and again like me, chose not to wear a shirt most times, which showed off all his impressive body art. He had mostly black hair, but the fringe was dyed blood red. He had in ocean-green contacts. He was wearing the slinkiest, tightest pants — they looked like they were painted on — if what he was wearing could even be considered clothing.

He was actually good looking. Even though I'm not gay, I know a good looking guy when I see one. He was pretty, and of course he knew it, but he mostly — from what I could see in the photos — just was himself, if a more exaggerated version. A very sexual guy, and he expressed that on stage.

The other guy was shorter — about Ashley's height — also tatted up, but with long mostly black hair, the top of which was neon rainbow. His nails were painted neon green and he had tiger-stripes on his face. If I was correct Dahvie called them the "Two Stripes For Unity".

This would be an interesting tour to say the least.

Jayy POV

"Joe, what in all of fuck was so damn important you just had to wake us up at 9am when you KNOW for a fact that we're both fucking hungover!" I nearly screamed at our manager, Joe.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your beauty rest Monroe, but you guys have to prepare for your next tour." Joe snapped back at me. "I got you on a joint head-lining tour with Black Veil Brides. They were supposed to tour with Avenged Sevenfold but then The Rev died."

He tossed me and Dahv a thick manila envelope each.

"I suggest you pack up and learn about your tour mates. You leave in a week." Joe finished. He left the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Fuck!" I did scream this time. My head was pounding, loud noise hurt like a bitch right now.

Muttering to myself about how lucky Joe was to still have a job — I wanted to fire him, but like Dahv often reminded me, Joe was the main reason we got such great tours, he was a tough negotiator. He just wouldn't settle for second best.

I opened my folder and looked at the pictures first. All five guys had long, black hair, tattoos, and were slathered in black body paint.

The only defining characteristic was that two of them seem like different versions of Dahv and I. The taller one had an arm wrapped around the other one's neck, hauling him close, so he tucked into the taller's side.

The taller one's eyes were a bright blue. Not to mention he was kind of pretty.

I looked over the bios quickly, glancing at the names and ages:

Andrew 'Andy' Dennis Biersack (22), Jacob 'Jake' Pitts (25), Jeremy 'Jinxx' Ferguson (26), Christian "Christian 'C.C.' Coma" Mora" (27), Ashley 'Ash' Michael Purdy (28),

"Jayy-Bear I know what you're thinking. The lead singer, Andy, is straight, Hun." Dahvie sighed.

"I just think he's cute. I'm happy being single. It means that the entire world of men is completely at my disposal." I laughed.

Little did I know, fate — the total bitch that she is —just couldn't wait to fuck up my love life.


	2. Chapter 1 - Unbroken

**Chapter 1 — Unbroken **

***One Week Later***

**Andy POV**

"Andy, get the rest of your shit in the bus, we have to pick up Jayy and Dahvie." CC yelled.

I was kinda depressed, Juliet had decided things between us weren't working out, so she dumped me. The boys noticed, of course, but I was just excited to get on the road again, singing and screaming our songs was therapy in and of itself.

2 days after we found out about our new tour mates, we found that their band bus wouldn't fit the two of them. We had more than enough room, since Ash and I spilt the big room, and Jake, Jinxx, and CC preferred the bunks to sharing the triple. So we offered them the extra room, we didn't need it and they did. Jayy and Dahvie shared a room on their bus and lived together, so it was just a different place not a different scenario.

I rolled my eyes at CC and jogged up to the open door, my bags in tow.

"Alright asshole, I'm here." I laughed.

CC rolled his eyes at me. "Do you wanna be late?"

I just shrugged and walked to the back of the bus toward mine and Ash's room. I started unpacking my make-up — since we used pretty much all the same shit and mine and Ash's room was the biggest, we put all the make-up in here and got ready for concerts together.

I had just finished unloading my make-up when I heard Ash yell "Yo Andy, come meet our bus mates!"

I sighed and made my way to the front of the bus.

"Hey, Ash, wanna be any louder, I don't think they heard you in Canada." I joked.

I continued laughing until Jayy Von Monroe finally turned around.

_Holy shit. I'm so fucking fucked. _I nearly screamed in my head. _I don't think I'd never seen such a pretty guy. And I thought I was straight._

**Jayy POV**

Dahvie and I were standing outside waiting for the BVB bus to pick us up. I lit up a cig while we waited, trying, in vain, not to think about the ridiculously pretty lead singer, Andy. But, clearly it was written all over my face cause Dahvs laughed.

"Awe. Does Jayy-Bear have a crush on Andy?" Dahvie teased.

"Fuck no. I told you I'm perfectly happy having meaningless fucks whenever I please." I scoffed, flicking the ashes on the concrete.

"Mmm-hmm. Nice try Jayy. Why don't you tell that to someone who: A) doesn't live with you and B) doesn't know you as well as I do." Dahvie snarked back.

I growled low in my chest at the implication.

"You know I'm right," Dahvie added.

The bus pulled up in the next second.

"Fuck you, Dahv. You don't_ know _a damned thing!" I spat and stubbed my cig on the bottom of my boot before grabbing my bags and boarding the bus.

Because of our connection, I could say almost anything to Dahv and he wouldn't be pissed at me. My natural reaction to embarrassment or stress was anger. Years together had taught us a lot about how each other ticked.

"Hi guys," I greeted cheerily.

Maybe people were right, I was bi-polar. I just went from embarrassed and pissed to cheery and welcoming in like 5 seconds flat.

I looked for the blue-eyed singer but couldn't see him anywhere. Suddenly Ashley yelled, "Yo Andy, come meet our bus mates!"

I had spent the last week learning everything I could about this band, including that Andy was the only original band member. He'd started the band a few years ago, and after some line-up changes, this was the current band. I could also tell the guys apart. Andy's eyes just captured my heart, I couldn't stop staring at every picture I'd found online.

I turned and talked to Jinxx and Jake who kept telling me about their girls who they sadly had to leave behind. From what I gathered, Jinxx and Sammi Doll were engaged and Jake was planning on proposing to Ella Cole when the tour was over. I turned back around when I heard a deep voice.

"Hey Ash, wanna be any louder, I don't think they heard you in Canada." Andy joked.

I froze.

_Dammit. Fucking hell Dahvie! How the fuck did he know I was falling for Andy, before I even did? This tour just might kill me. Well there goes my previous plan for multiple meaningless fucks._


	3. Chapter 2 - Deja Vu

**Chapter 2 — Déjà Vu**

**Andy POV**

"Andy?" Ash whispered in my ear, jabbing me in the side with an elbow. I quickly came to.

"Hi, um, just make yourselves at home. If you'll excuse us for a few minutes." I said, grabbing Ash's arm and dragging him back to our room.

Ash stumbled along beside me and I nearly slammed the bedroom door shut behind me.

"Holy fuck, Ash. I'm so fucking fucked. I don't know how it the fuck happened or why it happened, all I know is I'm so fucked. Fuck, I don't understand what the fuck's happening to me. I don't — oof." I was abruptly cut off when one of my spare boots smacked into my stomach. I glared at my best friend, rubbing my stomach where the boot had hit, mocking hurt.

"Okay, obviously you need my help or my advice or whatever." Ash said calmly.

I shot him a "No shit, Sherlock," look.

He continued, as if I hadn't just shot him a look. "But it would kind of help to know exactly what it is that you're freaking the fuck out over."

I sighed and sat down on my bed, putting my head in my hands.

"I think," I stopped and took a deep breath. "No I _know_, I'm crushing on Jayy Monroe." I confessed.

It was silent for a few minutes. I looked up and Ash had sat on his bed.

"So straight-as-a-rod-Andy-Biersack has a crush on Jayy of BOTDF? Hmm, can't say I saw that one coming. But whatever makes you happy." Ash said smiling. "You told me you're gay —"

I cut him off. "I'm not gay. I like girls, but Jayy is the only guy I like. If I'm ANYTHING, I'm bi." I blushed.

"Oh my —" Ash started. "Y-you went J-Jayy for Jayy." Ashley laughed manically.

"Shut the fuck up asshole!" I snapped. "It's not fucking funny, it's confusing as all hell!" I growled and launched the boot he'd thrown at me towards his head.

He ducked at the last second.

_Fucker._

"Okay man. I'm sorry." Ashley got up and wrapped me in a hug. "I love you no matter what. As long as you're happy that's all that matters to me."

I wrapped my arms around him. I calmed down almost instantly. Ash just had that effect on me. He could calm me down quickly. But on the opposite side of it, he could also piss me off like no one else.

"At least you're the same height, no awkward stooping to make out." He giggled before he shoved me on my bed and took off.

I jumped off the bed and raced after him. "Ashley Michael Purdy, you're a fucking dead man!" I screamed.

I raced into the lounge and found Ash hiding behind Jayy and Dahvie. I reached between the two of them, dragging Ashley out by his arm and throwing him to the floor, on his stomach. I used my body to hold him there. I grabbed his arm twisting it behind his back, I kept on twisting till he whined.

"Ow, ow, fuck! Andy that fucking hurts, let go!" Ash begged.

"Take it back!" I growled.

"Fine, fine. I won't talk about him again." Ash answered.

I released his arm, climbing off of Ash and looked behind me, the rest of the band plus Dahvie and Jayy were staring at us, waiting for an explanation. I looked at Ash for help. He sighed.

"I said something stupid about Juliet's new BF. Andy got pissed. Guess he's still a little sensitive." Ash lied smoothly, rubbing his arm.

The guys nodded. Accepting the story. I could play the part of the grieving ex-boyfriend. I breathed a sigh of relief and walked back to my room.

**Jayy POV**

I watched as Andy dragged Ashley back to their room.

"Dahvs, lets go put our stuff away." I suggested to my best friend.

He nodded and followed me. I shut the door behind him.

"I admit you're right. I have a crush on Andy but I refuse to act on it." I confessed.

"Why not?" Dahv asked, hands on his hips. Total drama queen.

Correction, MY drama queen.

"Simple, because he's straight, I've learned my lesson about going after straight guys, I end up embarrassed, cheated on and broken-hearted. It's just not worth it." I shrugged, unpacking my bag into one of the two dressers in the room.

"Jayy-Bear, I highly doubt he's straight. Based on the way he just dragged Ashley off. He's probably freaking out." Dahvie smiled.

"Maybe so, but I won't make the first move. If anything happens it'll be Andy who makes the first move." I told him.

Dahvie turned to me, disbelief clear on his face. I raised my eyebrows challenging him to dispute my decision. He raised his hands in surrender and shook his head. "Well it's YOUR tour of misery, not mine." He sighed.

We finished unpacking and went back into the lounge.


	4. Chapter 3 - Lovestruck

**Chapter 3 — Lovestruck**

**Andy POV**

4 nights later we arrived at our first show. The guys of BVB were getting ready in mine and Ash's room.

I thought I had my feelings for Jayy pretty well concealed, then I saw the clothes Jayy was wearing for the concert tonight.

He was wearing a shirt — could it be called a shirt — made of strips of leather held together by chains, his chest was bare, showing off his chest and abdomen tattoos. His pants were so skin tight they had to have been painted on, they were black — spandex — but so much tighter than I ever wore, one leg was silver zebra print, the other just solid black, I almost drooled.

I quickly picked my jaw up and forced a smile.

"Well boys, we got a show to do!" Ash laughed.

We all nodded and filed off the bus into the venue.

***3 Hours Later***

**Jayy POV**

I was singing my heart out with Dahvie. We finished up "Déjà Vu" and "Sexting" blared through the speakers.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Andy watching me. Or more specifically, my ass. Yeah, he wanted me. But he would have to be the one to act on it.

The lull in the music came, Dahvie and I kissed where we were supposed to and I saw Andy's face change from wanting to pissed. No matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't do anything about it now. I finished our set and climbed off-stage.

When BVB took the stage, I noticed Andy pour all his anger into the songs, screaming harder in the verses than I remember the songs actually calling for. I knew this because I had spent hours just listening to Andy's soothing voice run through the headphones of my IPod. I had downloaded all the BVB songs I could find and played them on a loop. I'll admit that I was obsessed with Andy and addicted to the sound of his voice.

Over the last week we'd become almost like best friends, and I wanted to talk to him after he finished the set, but Andy stormed off the stage, straight to the bus, ignoring the fans completely.

I chewed my lip, almost to the point of splitting it open and making it bleed. This was bad. Like really bad. I had caused this, I had pissed off my new best friend and my crush.

My chest felt tight.

I saw Ashley follow him, and decided it was best to let Ash handle him, seeing the two of them together, they were closer than most brothers. Ash and Andy were like Dahv and I, different versions of the same concept, blood brothers born of best friends, making family you could always count on, when you had no one to understand you. Someone who knew you better than you sometimes knew yourself.

I sighed and made my way outside to see the fans.

**Andy POV**

I was on the side-stage watching BOTDF perform, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of Jayy's ass, perfectly on display in his painted on pants. I had it bad for the guy, I can admit that.

The crowd was eating it up. When there was a lull in the music, Dahvie and Jayy faced each other, pulled one another close, and kissed fiercely.

Something inside me snapped, I was fucking pissed. _Why the hell did Dahvie get to kiss Jayy and I didn't? _

It just wasn't fair.

I know that life's not fair, but this felt like someone had taken a dull, rusty knife, stabbed me in the heart and twisted it violently. Over and over and over again. I could almost feel my chest throb with the ache of pain.

By the time BVB took the stage I was absolutely seething, I channeled all my hatred into the pounding beat of the music. Singing and screaming harder than the music actually required.

As soon as the concert was over, I stormed out of the venue, onto the bus and slammed my bedroom door shut. I collapsed on my bed in tears.

This was bad. Really bad. I never cried.

"Andy!" I heard Ash yell from the lounge. I soon heard the bedroom door open and shut before I felt the bed dip.

"Andy, talk to me," Ash pleaded.

"It's just not fair. Why does Dahvie get to touch and kiss him? Why the fuck can't I?" I sobbed.

"It's more than a high school crush, huh?" Ash said softly, running his hand up and down my back.

"I love him. I can't help it. I want someone I can't have." I cried.

Ashley moved up to the pillows and gently pulled me close to his chest, I gripped his shirt in my fists and sobbed against his chest. Ash did his best to comfort me, rubbing my back and running his fingers through my hair.

"Andy, you'll be okay. It's not the end of the world, babe." Ash whispered and held me close.

_It sure as fuck feels like it though._ I disagreed in my head.

About 20 minutes later, Ash convinced me to change out of my stage make-up and get ready for bed.

I did as I was told and pretty much begged Ash to sleep with me. He held me close as the sobs wracked my body.

I had never needed someone as much as I needed my best friend now.

**2 Hours Later**

**Jayy POV**

I walked onto the bus, into my room, took out my contacts and collapsed on my bed, depressed. I knew now that this was more than a crush, I was in love with Andy.

I heard the bedroom door open and close.

"Jayy-Bear, what's wrong?" I heard Dahvie ask.

I turned to face him, tears in my eyes. "I think I screwed up. And I don't even know if I can fix it." I nearly sobbed.

"What do you mean Jayy-Bear?" Dahv asked.

I felt him sit on my bed, gently running his hand down my back.

"Andy. He saw us kiss and I think he hates me." I groaned. "This wasn't supposed to happen. We weren't supposed to do this tour. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with the lead singer from the other band. I wasn't supposed to fall in love at all." I looked up at my best friend, my blood brother. "None of this was supposed to happen. And I can't stop thinking about him. The last time I felt this way about someone, my heart was shattered. I can't go through that again." I was fully sobbing now.

"It'll be okay. Being in love isn't a bad thing. And I doubt Andy will treat you like Daniel did." Dahvie ran a hand through my hair.

"I need him, Dahvs. More than any sane person should need someone else and I just — I just, I don't know what to do." I cried, I knew my make-up was running down my face, but I really didn't give two shits about how I looked.

Dahvie knew this was bad, I never cried, like ever. I mean, I could handle a lot. But sometimes I just broke down and I needed Dahvie to get me through it. Thankfully, Dahv never looked at me any differently when I broke. The last time I could remember being like this is when I found out Daniel was cheating on me. I cried all night long in Dahvie's arms, after I threw the engagement ring Daniel gave me down the garbage disposal.

"Jayy-Bear, why don't we get changed and go to sleep?" Dahvie suggested.

I nodded and did as I told, cleaning my face of make-up, and throwing a pair of shorts on. I crawled into my bed, dragging Dahvie with me. I cried myself to sleep with my head on his chest, and his fingers running through my hair. I felt broken beyond repair.


	5. Chapter 4 - Rebel Love Song

**Chapter 4 — Rebel Love Song**

**Jayy POV**

I didn't really talk to Andy for almost 3 weeks and it hurt. I cried myself to sleep most nights. I could deal when we were friends and we talked, but now there was nothing, and it pretty much killed me inside. It's like, even though I _knew _I couldn't have him, my heart didn't wanna work right, knowing I couldn't be near him at all.

I moped around on the bus, staying secluded in our room, writing lyrics, some that made no sense at all, but it was my version of therapy.

It seemed to help, pouring my broken, bleeding heart into lyrics. They weren't the love-sick lines I wanted to write, they were dark, really dark — probably the darkest lyrics I'd ever written.

I couldn't really even muster up the courage to smile and show that I was alright, even to save face around Dahv, I just didn't care. I hardly even ate anything anymore. I didn't see the point. I was making myself sick, but I couldn't help it, life held little meaning without even a shred of contact with Andy.

Eventually though, both Dahv and Ash got so sick of how Andy and I were acting they called a joint-band meeting.

So here I was, sitting on the couch by Jake and Jinxx, bored out of my mind. I just wanted to sleep the pain away. That's all I did anymore, wrote dark lyrics and slept.

"I can't deal with both Jayy and Andy, who are the happiest people I know, being depressed." Ash started.

"And since they're both ignoring the truth that's plainly in front of them..." Dahv picked up.

My head shot up.

'He wouldn't.'

I glared at my so called best friend.

"Dahvie," I growled, I didn't need to add more, the threat was there in the way I said his name, the warning of pain, perfectly clear.

"Obviously it's up to their best friends to pull their heads out of their asses..." Ash announced, ignoring the threat placed on his accomplice.

"Ashley I swear to fucking god I _will _kill you in your sleep..." Andy seethed.

"You had your chance, Andy. I'm tired of you crying and blubbering at night. I can't let it go on like this, I won't. I'd let it go, but it affects the band now." Ashley shook his head.

Andy growled.

"And I miss my best friend." Dahv looked at me sadly.

I glared, wordlessly.

"So we're doing this quick like a band-aid. Andy's in love with Jayy and —" Ash was cut off when Andy tackled him to the ground.

Nobody saw the attack coming, just a blur of black tackling Ash to the ground.

I froze, my eyes blurry, filled with tears of disbelief. _Andy loved me._ My mind took a few minutes to absorb that fact. I could see Andy attacking Ash, hear Andy scream, but it was like a dream.

"You fucking asshole!" Andy screamed and punched Ash in the stomach.

Ashley cringed in pain.

"I told you that in confidence! And to think I called you my best friend, my fucking brother, even!" Andy finished with tears in his eyes.

Ash looked sad but didn't say anything.

"I can't believe you'd do this to me." Andy sobbed, brokenly. "How the fuck could you sell me out?"

I got up off the couch and walked over to Andy and Ashley. When Andy went in for another punch, I grabbed his hand and pulled him off Ashley.

"Let me go!" Andy screamed.

"Dahvie get everyone out of here, now. Don't come back till tomorrow." I told Dahvie.

When I shot him my patented pedophile look, Dahv jumped up, shoving everyone towards the door without a second glance.

Andy turned in my arms and I shot him the sweetest smile I could manage. I heard the bus door slam before my lips covered his and I crowded him against the nearest wall. He moaned into my mouth and I smiled into the kiss. I grabbed both of his hands in mine and moved them up the wall. He tried to get me to release his hands and I pulled away from his mouth laughing.

"I'm kinda glad your best friend outed you." I grinned, releasing one of his hands and running a finger across his trembling lower lip, the hand I let go, rested on my hip, pulling me impossibly closer.

"You're really cute." Andy chuckled.

"I've seen you looking. Hmm well I guess you can do more than look. Lets take this to the bed in your room." I suggested with a gleam in my eye.

He nodded.

"Go get ready. I'll get what we need." I smiled.

I raced to my room grabbing lube and condoms joining my new lover in his room.


End file.
